Naked vs Nekkid
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Bella is talked into going to a clothing optional resort for a blind date. A FAGE 007 story for Cruiz FanFiction/Cruiz107.


**FAGE 007**

**Title: Naked vs. Nekkid **

**Written for: Cruiz FanFiction/cruiz107**

**Written By: Cullen Cousin**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Bella & Cullen male are exhibitionists**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** www . / community / FAGE-007 / 93625 /****.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are the property S. Meyers. The little story and the resort belongs to me. **

**Naked v. Nekkid**

_The difference between naked and nekkid is, naked means you ain't got no clothes on. Nekkid means you ain't got no clothes on and are up to somethin'. - Lewis Grizzard_

"Rose… Please… I can't do this!" Bella stammered out to her best friend, Rosalie.

Rose never even glanced back at her, and answered, "Yes you can." She just continued to work on her makeup.

"No, I can't," Bella exclaimed back.

"Yes, you can," her friend calmly replied, "and you will. Besides, you agreed to meet Emmett's friend.

Rose and Emmett McCarty had been dating pretty steady for the past few months.

"Yes I did, but that was before I knew where we were going! I mean, really-a nudist colony?" Bella was getting really worked up.

It was all Rose could do to keep from slapping her best friend silly. "It's not a _nudist colony._ Streakersis a clothing optional resort that focuses more on the optional part."

Bella couldn't believe what she had been talked into doing. It was so out of her comfort zone. She, of all people, agreed to do this, and she couldn't seem to find a way out of it.

"Oh, Bella, you are going to be fine and you'll love Streakers once we get there," Rose said as she turned, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Looking up at Rose. "How do you even know about this place? You haven't been there before, have you?" she asked.

Rose blushed a little bit as she answered her friend, "Uh… well…you remember back in April, when I went on that long weekend with Emmett?"

"Oh my gawd, is that where Emmett took you? To Streakers?" exclaimed Bella.

"Yes, and it's not as bad as you think. I mean, we all came into the world this way. In a way, it was kind of freeing not having to worry about what to wear the majority of the time."

This got Bella to think about Mardi Gras back in February. Right there in the French Quarter, Rose kept flashing her boobs to get beads. Bella was embarrassed just watching her friend's antics, but she couldn't help but be in awe over how easily she could show her body that way. She always told Rose that she had not shame when it came down to doing things like that. And it sounds like going to this resort was right up Rose's alley. She just wished she had an ounce of her outgoing personality. As it was though, Bella was just too reserved for her own good.

Maybe, she thought to herself, this was just what she needed to bring her out of her shell.

Then again, it might make it worse.

Bella wasn't ashamed of her body; she just felt that she was nothing special-just a "Plain Jane". She lost count the numerous times Rose tried to get her to see different, to no avail. Rose always told her that she had the curves to drive men wild if she would only use it to her advantage. She was never one to dress provocatively. Her clothes bordered more on the conservative side. In other words, low cut blouses and miniskirts were just not her thing.

Now Rose was another story;, she loved to show of her buxom body- especially to her boyfriend. Most of her clothes were very tight and revealing. She always was of the mind, if you've got it, flaunt it!

Bella just stared at Rose for a minute and then sighed in resignation. "I guess I'll give this place the benefit of doubt since I already paid for my share of the room."

Her friend pulled her into a hug, grinning from ear to ear. "That's all I ask, and it is clothing optional, like I said. Besides, you have a great body hiding under all those layers." Rose said as she held Bella at arm's length, looking her up and down.

Bella looked down for a moment then back up at Rose. "Like I said, I'll go, but I'm not going to promise that I'll take my clothes off."

"We'll see," Rose said with a devilish grin as she turned to gather her things to leave.

Taking a deep breath Bella picked up her carry-on and followed Rose out the door. Bella couldn't help but mumble out to no one in particular, "What have I gotten myself into?"

A few hours later, the girls were settled into their room and were getting ready to meet Emmett and his friend. When Bella got there, she was shocked to see how many people were there in all various stages of undress. Few of them were covered, but the majority of them were either stark naked or partially covered-and that was putting it mildly if pasties and almost non-existent g-strings count as clothes!

Rose wasted no time in striping down to nothing but a short, thin robe and stilettos. She told Bella that Emmett got to see her in the buff first before anyone else.

Bella just shook her head at her friend. Since it was very warm at the resort and she was not comfortable enough to dress like Rose, she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top; she was not about to go around naked, or at least, she wasn't planning on it no matter how hot it got!

Reaching the lobby, Bella looked around to see if she could spot Emmett amongst all the bodies in the room. As big as Emmett was he shouldn't have been too hard to miss.

"Rosie, Bella… over here!" A booming voice called to them.

Bella looked over to Emmett, only to see him standing in all his glory; except for the comical elephant head g-string he was wearing. She just shook her head, thinking how these two were made for each other.

Emmett opened his arms to Bella to give her a hug and she quickly ducked around him. "Aw Bella, I just want a hug, he said laughing at her reaction.

"Uh no… Just, no!" Bella squealed as she continued to doge him. The thought of being hugged by a naked Emmett just shook her to the bone.

As she was trying to get away from him, she found herself standing beside the man that was with Emmett. She assumed he was the friend of Emmett's who she was supposed to be meeting up with.

Bella was never one for blind dates, so meeting a stranger in a setting like this was even more intimidating. This time, though, she could honestly say she was glad to go on this adventure.

He was hot, as in movie star/model hot! Tall, blond and ice blue eyes that were enough to make her heart race.

Emmett turned his attention to Rose and pulled her in for a searing kiss, ignoring everyone else.

A throat cleared beside her, aimed at the kissing couple. Rose was the first to come up for air. "Emmett, you big lummox," she said as she popped him in the back of the head. Don't be rude and introduce your friend."

"Ow! Sorry Rosie." He grinned back at her while rubbing the spot on his head. He was so head over heels in love with her, that when she was around, no one else existed. Emmett glanced over at his friend. "Carlisle, my man, you've already met my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." Pulling her closer to him, he then motioned towards Bella. "This beautiful little bird here is Isabella Swan, your date."

The handsome blond man stuck his hand out in greeting. "It's nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Like Bella, Carlisle was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and polo shirt. She couldn't help notice that he looked a bit uncomfortable like her.

As their hands touched, a feeling like static electricity went though both of them, but neither made a move to pull away.

Bella couldn't help put stare up into his bright blue eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Carlisle, but please call me Bella."

Looking back into her chocolate brown eyes, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Bella couldn't stop the blush that spread all over her face at the compliment.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

They both seemed to be mesmerized by each other; neither one looking away, her hand still held captive in his.

She was not sure how long they stood there like that, but they both kind of jumped apart when Emmett interrupted their moment by suggesting that they all head to the pool to cool off and relax for a bit.

"Hey, you two do realize that you have too many clothes on? After all, this is a clothing optional resort."

They just looked at him like he had two heads, until Carlisle spoke, "Yes, I do realize that, Emmett, and I prefer the clothing part."

Bella nodded in agreement.

Emmett just shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He turned and wrapped his arm around Rose and headed out to the pool.

Carlisle and Bella hesitantly followed behind them. Bella kept blushing every time she looked around the resort. There were a small handful of guests that were clothed, but the majority were in the buff or some state. She was just not used to seeing so many people naked in one place.

"You know," Carlisle said trying to distract her, "I didn't really want to come here myself."

She looked up at him quickly then looked away and took a couple of steps away from him. Bella just knew he was too good to be true, and that he meant he didn't want to pair up with her on this trip.

Watching her demeanor, Carlisle quickly realized what he'd said and how it sounded to her.

Back tracking a little bit, "I mean, I wanted to meet you after hearing Emmett and Rose talk about you all the time. It's just that I didn't want to come to a place like this to meet a woman for the first time." He moved closer to her, and she didn't try to run away from him.

Bella looked him in the eyes to see if he was telling her the truth and not just saying what he thought she wanted to hear. And all she could see in his bright blues was honesty.

"I know what you mean," she replied. "Streakers is not what I'd call a place for a first date."

They both laughed a little at that statement.

"Hey, what to you say we just find a nice spot and go talk? After all, I don't think those two will miss us if we don't go to the pool," Carlisle suggested.

She looked to where her friends had found a place around the pool, and couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as Rose just stripped out of her robe and laid it on the nearest chaise lounge then reached over to pull the string holding on Emmett's very happy elephant. Neither one seemed to care that people were all around them. Bella felt embarrassed just watching them.

She did wish, though, that she could be uninhibited as her best friend.

"Sounds good to me. Do you have someplace in mind?" she asked, knowing he was of the same mind as her.

Carlisle looked around., "Not really., I've never been here before. I'm sure though, we can find someplace out of the way and a bit secluded."

Taking her hand in his, they strolled around a bit taking everything in. It only took them a few minutes to find an place that would suit them. Off to the side of a large patio overlooking the grounds, Carlisle found a double lounger tucked into an out of the way corner. It was shady from the blazing sun and quiet enough to talk.

Carlisle stretched out on it first and then pulled Bella down beside him. And being Bella, she landed on top of him, her knee landing right on his groin.

"Oh, Carlisle," she gasped as she watched him just about curl into a ball, "I'm so sorry!"

Slowly he moved, grimacing all the while. "It's okay, Bella. I'm all right."

"I really am sorry! I'm such a klutz at times. I'm surprised Emmett didn't warn you."

Bella offered to go find him an ice pack, but he turned her down, saying that he'd survive.

Finally they were able to relax a bit and got to know each other.

"So, Miss Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Well," she started, "there really isn't much to tell. I'm 28, born and raised in Forks, Washington. I work as a book editor in Seattle." Bella looked down for a moment. "How about you? Do I detect a bit of an English accent?

Carlisle was holding her hand, rubbing her delicate knuckles. "I'm surprised you noticed the accent; it's not that pronounced." He laughed. "I was born in London, England, and came to the U. S. with my parents when I was two. I think I picked up the accent from spending my summers when I was young at my grandparent's farm back in the old country. I guess I just picked up the accent. It's only noticeable on certain words. Oh, I just turned 35 last month." He watched her as he talked about himself, noticing she really was interested in what he had to say.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm the Assistant Chief of Staff and head of the Emergency Department at Seattle General," Carlisle answered.

"Wow! That's impressive!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's a lot of work, but I love it," he replied.

They sat for quite a while, talking about everything from hobbies to places where they'd been, finding that they had a lot in common.

Soon the sun had moved showing that it was getting late in the afternoon. They'd lost all track of time; in fact, they both had relaxed enough during that time that they ended up draped over each other, touching and kissing between pauses in the conversation. Bella had never felt this comfortable with anyone before in her life.

While they were cuddling, they started to sweat from their combined body heat. It was enough to cause their clothes to start sticking to them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hot. What do you say we go ahead and join Emmett and Rosalie in the pool?" Carlisle asked. Even though he hadn't planned on going naked, he thought if Bella would do it with him, then he could go through with it.

Bella began to blush all over again. "Uh… I… I don't know. I don't have my suit on underneath my clothes." She really didn't think she could do this naked. But she thought, if Carlisle did it then she would too.

"Bella, my dear, did you forget that we're at a clothing optional resort? We don't need swimsuits," Carlisle reminded her, and kissed her forehead.

She answered him by burying her head in his chest. "Okay, I'll try."

He tilled her face up to his and kissed her. His tongue swept against her lips, begging for entrance; there was no resistance. Breaking apart, he grasped her hand and led her to the pool area.

It looked like they picked a perfect time to do it; the early afternoon crowd had thinned out some, and those that were still there, seemed to be in their own little bubbles.

Bella looked around to see if she could see her friends, spying them over on one of the poolside lounges. It looked like it was pretty intense, from the way the large towel was moving! She just shook her head. Bella always knew that her best friend had no shame.

Carlisle was the first to start removing his clothes. Reaching over his head, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Bella couldn't help but stare at his chest; her eyes following the light trail of hair below his navel, only to be hidden by his shorts.

He could tell that she was most definitely interested in what she was seeing by the way her breath picked up speed.

Releasing the button and pulling down his shorts, left him in his tight briefs that left nothing to the imagination. And being with Bella all afternoon, did not help with the tightness.

By the way her hands were shaking when she pealed her tank top off to reveal a lacy bra; he could see she was getting nervous.

Bella hesitated a bit when it came to removing her shorts.

Carlisle came up with a remedy. "For now, let's just get in with just our underwear, if you are that nervous about undressing all the way. No one will think much about it.

Bella was relieved for the moment, and nodded in agreement.

She went ahead and removed her denim shorts to show off the boy shorts that match her bra.

Even with those on, Carlisle's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He could tell she had a nice figure and wanted to get to know it all the more.

There was a ladder right by the lounger where they put their clothes. Bella carefully made her way down it and into the pool, testing the water as she went. Carlisle on the other hand just dove in head first. As he came up, he shook his head like a dog sending water everywhere. Watching him, Bella couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

Bella just clung to the side of the pool, it wasn't that she couldn't swim, she just wanted to soak in the warm water.

Carlisle swam over to where she was and coaxed her into the corner of the pool. Trapping her between his arms, he kissed her neck, making her shiver. Bella turned around and wrapped her body around him. She could feel him harden more as she rubbed up against him. Her own body started ringing with anticipation.

"Please Bella," Carlisle mumbled against her lips, one hand behind her head, while the other held tightly to the side of the pool, "let me feel you. All of you." He wanted to feel her in the most natural way.

Something just snapped in her. She suddenly didn't care who saw her in the buff. If Carlisle was happy with what he saw, then she should be too. And it was exactly that which changed it all for her.

Bella just nodded in agreement as their remaining articles of clothes were tossed out of the pool.

The feeling between them was mutual.

Before they had gotten the pool, Carlisle noticed a waterfall that had an alcove in it. With Bella clinging to him like a starfish, he was able to float them to the falls and duck underneath. He didn't care if anyone saw them go in there or if anyone else was inside, but luckily for them, the alcove was empty. Carlisle wasted no time setting Bella on the small shelf and began ravishing her from top to bottom.

Bella had never had anyone make her feel this way. Carlisle's fingers and mouth were magical. He played her body like a fine tuned instrument. After catching her breath, she gave Carlisle the same treatment. He never suspected that this shy, beautiful little bird had such a talented mouth, while the sound of the rushing water masked all the moans and sounds of their not-so-innocent activities.

They were so into what they were doing, they did not see another couple slip into the alcove.

That was until a recognizable voice spoke up, "Damn, Bella," bellowed Emmett, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

This was followed by a smack to the back of the head by his girlfriend.

Carlisle, who had his eyes closed enjoying the sensation, looked up quickly when Bella stopped her ministrations. He was afraid that his obnoxious friend had really embarrassed her. In reality, it was just the opposite.

Bella didn't know where all this courage came from but she couldn't let Emmett have the last word, "You're just jealous, Emmett, 'cause you didn't ask me first!" And then she promptly returned to what she was doing as if nothing happened.

She didn't know how many times she had come upon those two doing all sorts of questionable things.

Carlisle just grinned at Emmett and flipped him off. All that did was cause Emmett to laugh.

As the shock wore off Rose began laughing at Bella's comment; she couldn't get over the big change in her friend. This wasn't the same shy girl who didn't want to come here.

Rose turned towards her monkey man. "I swear, Emmett, you are so uncouth at times. I don't know what I see you!" Rose told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah, Rosie, you know you love me!" he replied with a goofy grin rubbing his head again.

Rose couldn't disagree with that statement and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him.

Carlisle pulled Bella up as soon as she finished and kissed her senseless. "Little bird, do you know the difference between being naked and being nekkid?" he asked with their foreheads touching.

Kissing the tip of his nose, she answered, "No."

"Naked means you don't have any clothes on. Nekkid, as they say in the south, means you have no clothes on and up to something. What do you say we go back to your room and get up to something?" Carlisle suggested with another kiss."

Bella couldn't get out of the pool fast enough!

Carlisle grabbed their clothes and followed Bella as they ran to her room. She didn't care that she just streaked across the resort buck naked-or nekkid as the case may be-and everyone saw her.

After all, the name of the place was called Streakers for a reason, and she was just living up to the name.

**A/N: Well there you go, Cruiz, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I want to thank a few people. First to Vampmama for all of her hard work in organizing FAGE007. Second, I want to give a big hug and kiss to my Beta Boosboys for helping me clean my messes up at the last minute. And a special thank you to a dear friend of mine. J.J. is my computer guru and techie and without him, there was no way I was going to be able to get this out. Right after signing up for this, my laptop screen went out. The only whay I could type was going over to his house on Sundays (my only free day) and borrow a monitor. Luckily, he got in a small netbook that he let me borrow this last week. I am forever grateful to him.**

**A note about this story, I picked this prompt due to the fact that I live just a couple of miles from a nudist camp. I have been out there a couple of times and all I can say is that sometimes you see things you wish you hadn't. The residents there are of the older generation, if you get what I mean! LOL So I decided to cross them with a Sandals resort to get Streakers. And it didn't help that the song "The Streak" by Ray Stevens kept running though my head! Look it up on Youtube if you get a chance!**

**Let me end this by saying thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**CC**


End file.
